The First Time
by lokismisunderstoodtears
Summary: Just as the title says. Dean and Castiel one shot. Enjoy.


**The First Time**

**By SH**

Castiel sat on the edge of the stiff bed. He was obviously lost in thought, his brow was furrowed and he held a slight frown. Dean couldn't stop looking at him. He had saved the world almost as a habit now, yet whenever he did so he didn't think about the people. He only thought of Cas. To keep living for Cas.

Dean was becoming sick of holding back his feelings for Castiel. He moved over from the table to the bed and sat next to Cas. The angel hardly noticed until Dean put his hand on the angel's knee and he looked up. His sapphire eyes looked into Dean's meadow greens. Dean pursed his lips trying to think of something to say with his hand still on Cas' knee.

"Remember the night we first met?" Dean finally settled on.

Cas smiled vaguely and stated, "Of course, I have an excellent memory." Dean could not resist the smirk that responded to Cas' blunt statements. He proceeded to try his luck with the angel by rubbing his knee gently.

"Well, the night you scared the shit out of me and I thought you were a dick," Dean replied, "but the way you looked at me…it sent chills down my spine."

Castiel looked sincerely worried for a second and asked, "Is that bad?"

Dean shook his head and told him quietly, "No, it was good. Really good."

Castiel suddenly looked satisfied with himself then he crinkled his eyes and looked at Dean with the same look from the first night they met. An intense heat shot through Dean's stomach and his heart rate quickened just slightly.

Castiel purred into Dean's ear, "Is this good too?" Dean's grip grew tighter on Castiel's knee. He couldn't restrain himself anymore, Sam wasn't there, they were alone, and Cas was fucking breathing down his neck and looking at him-like that. He moved his head to face Castiel and pressed his lips harshly onto the angel's. He took in Castiel's taste of spearmint and the soft, fullness of his lips.

When he tried to pull away to make sure Castiel was okay, Cas reacted by grabbing Dean's face with his hands and kissing deeper. He opened his mouth for the angel's protruding tongue. This was so unlike anything else he had ever done before, there was no fragile woman's face next to his. No long locks that his hands could run through, no taking the lead. This was just Castiel and him, with Cas surprisingly rough and good, and his strong hands clutching to Dean's cheeks.

The hunter moved his hand to hang his arms over Castiel's shoulders trying desperately to get closer to him- to feel his intense, otherworldly heat. He pressed his chest to the angel's. Muscle on muscle, heat on heat, too much cloth on too much cloth. Slowly he drew away from Cas slightly and started to unbutton Cas' white shirt and undo his tie. Finally when the angel's skin was exposed Dean's greedy hands rubbed over the lightly muscular chest. But reminding himself to ask for consent, Dean pried away reluctantly.

"Cas-Hey, I need to know if this is okay. If you don't want to do anything just tell me the last thing I want to do is hurt you." Dean told him firmly even though the angel's eyes were dark with lust and he was biting on his lip eagerly.

The angel sighed and took Dean's hand into his. "There is nothing in this world that I want to _do_ more right now. I have waited so long for this, Dean Winchester. So shut up already and take that stupid shirt off."

_Oh._ Dean stripped off the plain shirt quickly while Cas shrugged off his trench coat and shirt. He resumed kissing Castiel, the angel turned him so he was on his back against the bed. Dean defiantly had not expected Cas to be this dominant, but the angel must have had some unresolved issues that he was using and Dean liked it.

Castiel pressed a knee in between Dean's strong thighs and caused him to moan lowly into the kiss. Castiel noted Dean's reaction and pressed just a little bit harder which resulted into another louder, low moan. Dean pulled his lips away and started to suck on the angel's neck. And Dean heard heaven then- Castiel's moan.

It was loud and quivering. Dean flipped Cas over so he was on top and pinned the angel's hands back determined to hear his moan again. Castiel's wanting look sharpened when Dean lowered himself down to Cas' chest and left slow kisses trailing down it.

The hunter reached the angel's black pants, unpinned Cas' hands to play with the belt teasing Castiel. He could feel the firmness beneath his arm as he finally undid the belt. Unbuttoning and unzipping and pressing his hand onto Cas' bulge. Huh, he didn't expect Cas to wear briefs…

He looked up to Castiel's huge pupils and him licking his lips, Dean could see how much desire he had and it made him even harder. The hunter's strong hands pulled Cas' pants and navy blue briefs slowly and all the way off throwing the clothes to land somewhere in the room. What was revealed made Dean gasp.

Castiel was defiantly able to be so confident. His length was upright and ready which caused Dean to grin because he knew that Castiel was hard for Dean and no one else. Dean rubbed his hands over the tip and down the shaft slowly. Castiel sighed, Dean licked the pre-cum on the tip and kissed it gently. Now the angel's breathing was quickening.

Dean took the angel's tip into his mouth sucking on the sensitive skin, little by little Dean took more of Cas into his mouth. And Dean heard the heavenly moan again, the moan gave Dean the momentum to take in more of Cas and move his mouth faster. Castiel grabbed Dean's short hair and moaned louder with the hunter's increasing speed. Dean ran his hands over the constricting muscles working in the angel's stomach as his hips swayed trying to move into the hunter's mouth even quicker.

When Dean reached under and started to massage Castiel's balls the angel lost it. His moans were louder and Dean got ready for Cas. Castiel let out a muffled yell into a nearby pillow as he came into Dean's mouth, Dean let it flow into his throat before finally swallowing and moving his mouth away from Castiel's cock with a _pop._

Dean crawled up to Castiel and pressed his lips to the angel's letting him taste the saltiness that had just invaded his mouth. Castiel flipped Dean to his back again and whispered into the hunter's ear, "I like to be on top."

"Well, I can work with that…" Dean said surprised.

Castiel smiled brightly looking at Dean who returned the smile. They kissed again Cas' softened length lingering on Dean's jeans.

"Okay, these pants are going off right now." Castiel grumbled into the kiss and started to unfasten Dean's belt. Cas put his knees on either side and lifted up just an inch off Dean so the taller man could pull off his jeans. Cas palmed Dean's erection through the hunter's ACDC boxers, Dean groaned into Cas' lips.

"Turn over." Castiel instructed firmly. Dean obeyed and laid flat on his stomach with his head against the pillow, his erection pushing into the mattress. Castiel moved his hands over Dean's back until he hit the perfectly sculpted ass that the hunter possessed.

Castiel pulled on the waistband of the boxers. Dean raised his ass up so Castiel could push them off. Castiel sucked in his breath and squeezed one of the hunter's firm cheeks. Dean grunted into the pillow, this felt so weirdly fantastic. If girls played with his ass more often than maybe he'd be more into them. Castiel moved down to kiss Dean's ass-literally. Castiel spread Dean's cheeks and lightly licked his hole.

"Shit, Cas! Where the fuck did you learn to do all this?!" Dean exclaimed with a moan after pleasure shot through him from Castiel's warm, wet tongue.

Cas looked up and answered with a mischievous smirk, "The internet."

Dean started to laugh until Castiel licked his hole again and he gasped. _Fuck _Dean whimpered as the angel shot his tongue inside his hole while squeezing the hunter's open cheeks. Cas moved from Dean's hole and bit his ass before spitting onto his finger.

Dean was about to question Castiel before the angel pushed his wet finger into Dean's hole. Dean yelped involuntarily at the strange, burning feeling but as Cas moved methodically, slowly the burn subdued to strikes of pleasure. Dean rolled his hips in time with the finger, another entered and Dean started to roll his hips faster. Dean could feel Castiel's erection blooming on his leg.

"Cas-Condom-Jean pocket-"Dean muttered between heavy breaths. Castiel stopped, confused, for a second before it registered and he gently pulled his fingers out of Dean. A whimper escaped Dean's lips due to the absence. He rolled onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows to watch Castiel fish out a condom from Dean's pocket.

Dumbstruck Cas tried and failed to open the metallic wrapper. Dean shook his head and smirked.

"C'mere." Dean mumbled to Castiel as he pushed himself up and crawled over to Cas on the end of the bed. He took the condom from the angel and ripped it open with his teeth. Castiel looked up at Dean eagerly as he pulled the angel's hips toward him. He pushed the condom down over the hard length.

Dean moved away and grabbed his jacket from the ground, he reached into one of the inside pockets and pulled out a small bottle of lube and threw the jacket back onto the ground.

Clicking the cap open and pouring some of it onto his hand he looked up to Castiel and told him, "If you tell anyone I keep lube with me I will cut off your wings, Cas." Castiel replied with throwing his hands up defensively and grinning wildly. Dean shook his head but still started to rub the lube on Castiel's extremely sensitive length and received a moan from the angel.

After Dean made sure Cas was slick he laid down and spread his legs. The look in Cas' eyes was ravenous as he leaned down and put his length next to Dean's hole. Dean swung his legs over the angel and pushed him inside of him. They gasped in unison as Cas entered Dean. Dean cursed under his breath while Cas pushed in even more.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled with Castiel pumping into him.

Castiel took the word literally and began fucking Dean harder. Dean was beginning to see white from the pleasure, a freaking angel was fucking his ass for the first time and oh- this was so much better than a girl. Dean couldn't stop muttering nothings out loud as Cas continued to moan loudly and pump into him.

Suddenly Castiel took ahold of Dean's cock and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Dean was close, so very close.

"Cas! Castiel!" Dean screamed as he came and stars blinded his eyes. A moment later Castiel came inside of him. The angel pulled out of the hunter gently and took off the condom. Castiel laid down next to Dean and held his hand and they came down from their highs together.

"I guess I can say I was in your ass now." Castiel mentioned teasingly.

"Shut up."

Dean reached over to pull Cas' face towards him for a kiss. Their sweaty bodies seemed to morph into each other when Cas moved onto his side and laid his head down on Dean's strong chest onto the hunter's tattoo and pulled his leg over Dean's.

"Next time we should do this with your suit on…" Dean suggested into Castiel's soft hair.

Castiel only looked up and grinned at him before placing a small kiss on the hunter's swollen lips.


End file.
